


all you ever do is shine

by hannieks



Series: klance oneshots [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Midnight dates, keith is really in love, slight alcohol warning, so much fluff!, with lance specifically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 22:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannieks/pseuds/hannieks
Summary: "I'm bored,” he whined, before preening like a peacock, “and I have an awesome date idea.”Keith blinked slowly, furrowed his brows.“What the fuck? Do you know how late it is?”His pleas went unheard, and Lance grinned impossibly wider.“Let's go on a midnight date!”





	all you ever do is shine

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i was going to post this on keith's birthday, and i still am, but i also forgot to edit it all week, so here we are - one finished but only partially edited fic. therefore this will most likely undergo numerous edits oops
> 
> mood music (and where the title is from): Mine by Bazzi
> 
> happy birthday, keith!

"Keith."

The bedside lamp cast a gentle amber glow into their room. It wasn't dark like it should’ve been, and despite being in the midst of space, on some planet he didn’t care enough about to learn the name of, his body clock was never wrong.

He could sleep a while longer in this warm cocoon of boyfriend and bed. Lance could sort out any intruders, anyway, if they made it past the countless defences. He’d never admit it to him, in case his bravado rose to immeasurable levels, but he was a talented sharpshooter.

It might have taken a while for him to do so, but he trusted Lance, and he trusted the Castle. Said Castle rumbled in agreement.

A few moments passed before the voice came again, less patient this time, fingers tapping against the sheets to the rhythm of some Altean pop song Allura kept singing around the place.

"I know you're awake."

Brain still foggy with sleep, Keith wanted nothing more than to drift off again, but a gut feeling told him otherwise - and he'd learned to trust his instincts.

"Get up."

Eventually, he gathered the strength to roll over and look at Lance with tired, half-lidded eyes. But Lance wasn’t where he should have been, curled up next to him emitting warmth like an overactive heater in summer, and nothing woke Lance McClain but garlic knots or Zarkon.

For reasons he couldn't fathom, Lance was fully dressed. He beamed from where he lay next to him on the bed, propped up by his elbow and far too proud of himself. Keith cursed his heart for fluttering at the sight.

He had that stupid smug expression on - the one that meant he had a dumb idea he was going to convince Keith was a genius plan. It didn't take much, given how much of a sap he knew he was (and how soft his boyfriend's lips were, but he refused to think about that too much.)

"I'm bored,” he whined, before preening like a peacock, “and I have an _awesome_ date idea.”

Keith blinked slowly, furrowed his brows.

“What the fuck? Do you know how late it is?”

His pleas went unheard, and Lance grinned impossibly wider.

“Let's go on a midnight date!”

He failed to see the reasoning in this, but the feeling wasn't new. Lance’s twisted logic never failed to confuse him, partly because Lance was an enigma, all secretive and quiet when it mattered most, and partly because he was a complete idiot. (A beautiful idiot, though.)

Keith could do nothing but gape at him.

Unaffected, he smirked devilishly and spun around. With a sashay Keith tried not to appreciate, he made his way to the window, a mischievous lilt to his voice.

“Keep making that face and it’ll get stuck like that, y’know.”

If Keith wasn’t so tired, he’d have Lance pinned on the floor by now.

Instead, he chose to ignore him and check his phone. (A red variant of Pidge's, because she refused to become a "savage" and make one a normal colour, like a _normal person_ -)

There was a pause as he squinted at the blinding light, before he dropped it on the empty space next to him, glaring up at Lance with a raised eyebrow.

"It's two in the morning."

He turned from the indigo galaxies, coming so close Keith could see the silver glint of the scar above his right eyebrow, mostly healed by the cryo-pod but still marking his face. Lance hated it with a passion, but Keith sort of loved it.

Even without the scar, his irritating tendencies made him human enough, but sometimes Keith found himself smiling at the exaggerated flirting and boasting. As nice as it was to not be so annoyed at Lance, it made him doubt that he was real again.

The scar made him feel human, like Lance wasn’t just a dream he’d conjured up in desperation and was an actual, real person, no matter how angelic he seemed.

“Hey, you in there?” Lance stepped close, waved a hand in front of his face, eyes giving his concern away.

“Oh. No, I’m fine.”

Lance smiled again, glittering with emotions, too quick for Keith’s weird incompetence of feelings to decipher.

But a second later he was back to his fake pouting, distracting Keith with the look of his oh-so-kissable lips. Maybe he could just make out with him instead, and avoid leaving his bed…

Keith was a fool for hoping so, was unceremoniously yanked out from the warm covers despite his vice-like grip on them.

He… refused to think about Lance’s muscled arms in case he started doing something stupid, like blushing, please no.

Now standing in nothing but boxers and his shirt, he wondered whether he was still dreaming. Perhaps, if he tried hard enough, he could wake up in Lance’s arms the same way they’d fallen asleep.

He tried, but nothing worked to wake him up. Anyway, even if it wasn’t real, he didn’t want to leave the blissful safety of his hands in Lance’s own, warming more and more by the second, the wintergreen specks in his eyes, the irritating lilt to his voice.

Lance was giddy with excitement, and Keith felt his heart shatter with adoration.

"I even laid out clothes for you - we're coordinating!”

He raised his gaze from their intertwined hands to glance at the jeans and the shirt. And yeah, maybe they would be coordinating, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t go on a date at a reasonable time instead of whatever this was.

“Lance, I’m not leaving.” He looked longingly at the bed, imagined rolling himself up in the covers and levelling his glare back on his boyfriend until he joined him.

“Listen,” Lance began, and already he'd tuned out because why couldn’t he go back to _sleep_ , “Please. We never get time together this way, let me have this night.”

And Keith made the awful mistake of looking back up because those kitten eyes and that pout was too cute to describe, and he'd gone soft again and he really, really shouldn't have but-

How did he manage to convince Lance to date him? How was it that Lance gazed at him like he’s everything he ever wanted and more when he was all Keith needed himself? How was it that he was blind to the qualities about him that made him such a good diplomat, friend, ally?

(Those qualities made him a fucking awesome lover too, but Keith didn’t want to dwell on that, lest he dissolved in embarrassment.)

He ignored the outfit, which he’ll admit somehow matched (did he steal them from Allura or something?), shuffling over to the window and gazing up. Lance’s arms wrapped around his shoulders a few seconds later, and Keith felt some of the ice in him melt at the feeling.

Deep navy in hue, the sky was similar enough in colour to Lance's eyes with its speckles of gold to make his heart skip a beat.

_Stop being so emotional. Especially over a fucking alien sky._

Lance was still waiting for an assent, acting like a kicked kitten in front of him, like it would work in persuading Keith.

What _did_ persuade him, though, was the fact that there was no method to convince Lance that his ideas shouldn’t be followed that didn’t involve a plan as complex as a large-scale military operation, and Keith's brain just wasn’t switched on enough to deal with it.

Fuck it. He was awake anyway, why not prolong his torture by going outside in this planet's winter cycle?

"Fine. This’d better be some good date.”

It was worth it anyway, to watch the way Lance’s eyes lit up like a thousand fireflies, spun him in circles in excitement.

His enthusiasm would make even the worst of dates a treasure.

\---

It turned out that the whole ' _sneak out and have a nighttime date_ ' idea wasn't so bad.

To his relief their phone-like-devices had a half-translated map of the place they were exploring, so Lance didn’t get them lost in the middle of nowhere with his “amazing navigation skills”.

If he was really honest, he was certain they could get lost with the most advanced map in their reality. 

And so, Keith let himself be dragged through the empty streets to a 24-hour fast food place, almost hidden with its dim neon signs and faded interior.

He was sure the alien at the counter was checking Lance out, and the music was as cheesy as the awful stuff he remembered his dad using in every meal when he was younger, but the food was passable - even if the vaguely purple fries he was eating unsettled him.

Lance took a bite of his burger opposite him, moaning a noise that Keith’s brain ran headlong into the gutter with.

“Listen,” he began, mouth full of burger, “I know food goo is great and all, but you really can’t beat this!”

Keith didn’t know what he was talking about but nodded all the same. It was worth the confusion to see such glee on Lance’s face; he hadn’t been too happy recently, and it showed in the shadows under his eyes and the slight shake of his hands. He was concerned about him, knew that sleep would probably do more than this, but he couldn’t look away from those eyes.

It took another ten minutes for them to finish, Lance having made enough sounds to fill a porn film. He decided they were awful, blasphemous sounds, and definitely didn’t file them away in the part of his brain labelled Love.

As they wandered unknown streets, window shopping and sitting on a wooden-looking bench with a coffee cup decorated in various different shades of dark pink, he found himself falling even deeper for the goofball sat next to him.

Even as Lance took a large gulp of his drink, forgetting how hot it was, and spitting it out again in what must have been the most unattractive way possible, it had the same effect on his heart than if he'd walked out of the ocean in nothing but swim shorts.

(No… it didn't.

The last time that had happened, his icy heart had burst into flames of desire. Hunk never let him live down the way he went pink and reached immediately for the Altean alcohol.)

It was better described as slowly drowning in adoring fuzziness, bubbles closing over his head and killing him in the most pleasant way possible.  

And he knew what dying felt like, at least from an emotional standpoint, because his boyfriend was _stupid_ and thought he wasn’t as worthy and wonderful as him, threw himself into that blast so he didn’t have to, and- 

Lance’s laugh, like a car engine screeching into life, hurled him back into reality. 

 _In, out_ , he reminded himself. You’re safe. _Just breathe._

Lance hadn’t noticed his small freak out, too busy with his overly  dramatic gestures and loud exclaimations. "Quiznak, that was really hot coffee. Did you see that?"

He grinned, meeting Keith's gaze.

So help him if he felt himself fall a little further in love, as he saw those cobalt blue eyes search his own. Lance’s smile fell a little.

"Are you... okay? Dude, you've kinda zoned ou-"

“Can I kiss you?”

He didn’t reply, and for a second Keith was convinced he’d done something wrong - there wasn’t exactly any “social etiquette with gorgeous sharpshooters” books nearby.

Thankfully, Lance nodded his head with enough enthusiasm to last a lifetime. The last thing Keith saw was a gorgeous shade of blue before he was closing his eyes and kissing him.  

It didn’t take long for Lance to reciprocate after his trademark squeak had passed, and he was quick to pull Keith impossibly closer.

It might’ve been a mere few seconds between them, or maybe eons passed. Keith didn’t know, only knew the soft press of Lance’s lips and the fuzziness in his chest engulfing rational thought.

It ended when Lance got a little too into it and tried to pull Keith into his lap, toppling off balance and nearly smacking his head on the trash can beside the bench.

They sat frozen on the cold pavement for all of two seconds before dissolving into uncontrollable giggles. Keith recovered from his fit faster and opened his eyes to the most beautiful sight he’d ever seen.

Lance McClain, the pilot of a sentient warship and protector of the universe, leaning against an alien trash can with tears of laughter streaming down his cheeks, smiling like it was the best night of his life.

Tonight was almost as good as when they’d begun dating, and fuck, Keith was going soft.

He cleared his throat and stood up from the strangely warm pavement, almost slipping over a puddle of greenish water in his haste.

“Let’s go home.” He hoped Lance was too oblivious to notice how flustered he sounded. “It’s getting late.”

Lance joined him, after what felt like the longest stretch in the history of stretches, shirt riding up to reveal his stomach. If Keith went pinker under the grey scarf, he’d deny it to his grave.

They began the trek back to the Castle, exhaustion beginning to pull at them despite how much they wanted to drag out the beauty of their night.

“Hey.” Lance’s voice was quiet but happy. “Look up.”

The sky, still as close to black as navy could be, had a new star join the skies. It moved quickly, getting smaller and smaller as the seconds passed by.

His lion rumbled quietly in his head, and he shushed the warning because nothing was wrong. Lance’s small grumble indicated he did the same to his, and he leaned into his warmth just a little further, happy that he was distracted enough not to notice.

(Keith was cold, and Lance was a human heater, okay?)

Anyway, there was nothing to be afraid of. The strangely neon planet was peaceful, and if anything dangerous went down they had their bayards hidden underneath their civilian clothing.

The moment was interrupted by a buzzing in his back pocket. It was an alert on his phone, showing an image of the Castle flashing a bright red. The image switched to another screen, showing the ship booking it away from them.

Oh. Oh shit.

The Castle was moving away from this planet, and two of their paladins were missing. Keith could practically hear Pidge cackling from her seat, she must have known they weren’t on board. At least it meant they’d get picked up - eventually.

“Lance we gotta run, now!”

He sprinted towards the silver speck at full speed, glad to hear Lance following close behind.

“Why?”

“They’ve left the fucking planet without us-“

A pause. Lance quickened his pace, matching Keith’s, and fumbled for his communicator.

_“Quiznak!”_

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! if you liked it i would be happy to hear feedback, i live for it lol  
> if you did love this work, i have another (slightly angstier) klance fic on my account, so you can check that out!  
> catch me on twitter @samuraiklance


End file.
